A Reachman in Skyloft
by stevebond1990
Summary: "Eternity is close. Can you feel yourself Slipping?" The Demon looks from the horrific wound radiating out from it's gut to stare at me in horror, despite the agony from the broken blade impaling me and the blood in my throat, I smile. I'd known since Faron the only way to keep Zelda safe was to kill this very Demon, but how do you kill an Immortal? I only hope she can forgive me.
1. Chapter 1

A Reachman in Skyloft

A/N: This story is an SI set primarily in Skyward Sword with some Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time and Skyrim elements, pairings aren't set.

The Storm

"Arryn!" I push through a bush, raising my lantern so I don't ignite it and try to peer through the storm, "Malon!"

* * *

Ten years ago I was an average Brit, reintroducing myself to the Legend of Zelds series, but after a freak lightning storm I woke up in Ordon village as a six year old.

Yeah, going through puberty a second time is traumatic, the upgrade to my junk does make it somewhat worth it… Malon's mood swings though, were the reason I became a Warden… give me Bublins, give me Staltroops… or even a pissed off Moblin… but Malon at that time of the month? I think I'm lucky not to have been made half a male.

Naturally the mood swings calmed as she got older, but then we realised her temper hadn't changed, she was a tomboy, proud of it, and hated guys leering at her voluptuous figure… something Arryn has yet to figure out.

My main job as a Warden is to patrol the forest, keeping the roads clear, but we are an auxiliary force of soldiers for the Jarl in Kakariko, so we see real action often enough. Just last month I was part of the advance force in a mission to rescue the Jarl's daughter, Hilda, but I took a beating when I discovered the Princess and her friends were guarded by a Moblin Chief, officially I'm on light duty until I recover.

* * *

Which is why I'm in Faron woods looking for the two strays, Malon was rounding up the herd and Arryn was apparently trying to show her his skills… idiot!

"Malon!" I can hear Hadvar shouting to my left and Soling to my right, "Arryn!"

Lowering my lantern I finally found footprints in the forest floor, I'd know those treads anywhere, Arryn's expensive Dodongo hide shoes, pillock.

"I've got tracks!" I just hear Hadvar respond over the howling wind, but I could see his lantern bobbing in my direction, a glance showed Soling's doing the same.

I don't know how long I follow the git's footprints, between the storm clouds in the sky and the wind now trying to blow me off my feet, I'm struggling to stay upright, blinking away the rain in my eyes, I stop… there's a light ahead, in a clearing.

"Malon!" I think I hear an answering shout as I reach the edge of the clearing, only…

It isn't a clearing.

I look around as I step out of the trees, in front of me is a pit, maybe an old quarry from the spiral path to the bottom, on the far side are looming ruins bathed in shadow, save for a single spot of light from a lantern.

I jumped down onto the rising path, but froze as I felt something in the air…

Magic…

This whole place was swimming in Aetherial Energies… Light, Dark and _Something_ in between. I had a natural affinity for Magic so I could identify Magics around me, but this place… I felt like I was drowning in it.

I looked over my shoulder as I heard a gasp, Soling and Hadvar were staring at the sky, I looked up, I nearly fell on my arse…

Clouds of Magic swirled violently just above the level of the ruins, churning the storm above. As I watched lightning arced between the clouds and down onto the Earth.

"THAT'S NOT A NATURAL STORM!" Soling bellowed.

It was four lightning bolts striking a stone pillar at the bottom of the pit that stirred me into action, the winds grew even more violent as the clouds began to spiral, forming the eye of a hurricane, I briefly saw blue sky through the eye but was blown against the wall halfway around the pit as the Magic infused winds climbed past the cloud layer.

I used the wall to prop myself up as I continued to make my way forward, the wind was strong enough to push me into the wall, impeding my progress but keeping my feet planted, I slung my cold lantern on my belt, the wind having extinguished it, just as I reached a gap in the wall, I managed to make out the three figures huddling in the ruins.

Malon, Arryn and an old woman with a tall pointed hat, a hat a red so bright I'd mistaken it for a lantern.

In front of me was a gap in the wall, but in the gap, halfway to the next section, was an ancient statue of a strange bird that vaguely resembled the descriptions of Loftwings, the Goddess' blessed guardians, I'd read in books.

I knew I wouldn't make it on my own, so I channelled my magic into my legs, I crouched, then I jumped…

I was terrified I wouldn't make it, until my hands closed around the weathered stone, but as I felt my magic flowing back into my upper body I felt the stone under my hands come alive.

Before my eyes magic flowed through the stone in strange, and possibly decorative, patterns, before reaching out around it, a vortex formed around me, the statue its eye.

I clung to the stone as my feet left the ground, I closed my eyes and held on with all I had, even as voices mingled with the wind in my ear, vaguely I can recall Malon, Soling and Hadvar, but I distinctly remember another…

* * *

"…_Now you've done it, Ignorant creatures! Do you know what you have done?! Have you any idea the focus such delicate magic requires? I would make you suffer if I had the time for recreation…"_

I don't know why that is so clear in my memory, perhaps he wanted me to remember? I don't think I'll ever know, but I knew that voice belonged to the one responsible for that mess the instant I heard it again.

* * *

The stone started heating up under my hands as the vortex around it grew fiercer, even though I wore my full armour my body was being tossed around like a sack of wheat.

The stone burned, even under my thick gloves my skin started to blister… I let go.

Malon tries to reach for me as I pass, but the old woman holds her back, probably saved her life, Arryn watches in horror as I'm swept away…

My body twists involuntarily as I'm pulled through the air, it's five circles before I see the ground again, Soling and Hadvar are tiny dots, the other three are a single blob, for a brief moment I see something in the centre of the pit, then its gone, and my body turns again, leaving me to watch as the thick clouds thunder past and then…

Blue sky… beautiful blue sky…

Then I'm facing the clouds again, the hole getting very small.

"I've got to stop this," I mutter, I draw on my magic and send the charge into my cupped hands, forming a ball, I continue to pour energy into the ball for a few seconds, then flatten it into an ovoid and wrench it apart, creating a flat circular blast that radiates out from my body, cutting through not only the side I'm in but through the far side as well.

The blast disrupts the magic maintain the hurricane, causing the winds to break apart.

I stop rising as the winds die, but I'm still going sideways from the centrifugal force in the hurricane, it's then I realised just how stupid a move that was.

My body starts twisting again as gravity asserts its hold, just as the blood starts rushing to my head I see two winged specks some distance away, I lose sight as I start to fall, I finally right myself with my back to the ground and my legs in the sky.

Just as I black out I see a shape diving at me.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

_I'm in the forest, Faron, by that old pit, a roar reverberates through the forest. I look around… no one._

_I hear it again, louder this time… loud enough to shake the trees._

_The ground shakes under my feet, then something rises from below the trees._

_It's massive, towering over the ancient trees that grow here, covered in black scales, a jaw that seems to run nearly half its body length, white gums below two rows of teeth at least as tall as me._

_It throws its head back and roars, this time shaking the ground under me._

_Then it looks at me, glaring at me, it roars at me, I turn to run but trip…_

* * *

My eyes jerk open; it takes me a moment of useless struggling to realise I'm not in Faron woods being chased by that massive monster.

I'm in a room, not one in my house or either barracks, but a very different room. I'm on the floor with something wrapped tight around me restricting my arms.

I take a moment to get my bearings and realise I'm tangled up in a bedsheet, it takes me a moment to untangle myself.

I take a moment to examine the room I'm in as I settle back onto the bed:

It's a cosy place with green walls, the head of the bed is against the wall opposite the door, a small window is set in the middle of that wall with a desk on the other side, on the desk is a wooden carving, several tools and some sheets of paper, a chair is next to the desk. Next along the wall opposite the bed is a rather full bookshelf, on the top shelf are two more wooden carvings, finished and painted, while the rest are full of books. Between the bookshelf and the far wall is a wardrobe. The far wall only has a few posters beside the door. Opposite the wardrobe on the wall the bed is against is a high shelf under which is a small chest of drawers with a low coffee table between it and the foot of the bed.

On the coffee table are my three point belt, a shirt, trousers, boxers, socks and my boots, I pick up the boxers and start to dress.

* * *

I take the time to stretch after I finish donning my clothes, while I have no visible injuries my muscles are protesting their use so soon after my fall… speaking of which, who or what caught me?

'_Guess I'd better find out,'_ I think, rising to leave, but halfway to the door I remember to check my Magic Pockets.

Magic Pockets are a rather clever invention of Farengar's, the Jarl's Court Wizard, they create a Magic pocket space anchored to a set of studs that can store almost anything regardless of size, weight or objects inside, such as a quiver.

There are limitations of course; a container must have no openings when stored, so a hip quiver with a rain cover can be stored but not an open topped back quiver. Enchanted items interfere with the Magic sustaining the pocket so it's risky at best or impossible at worst to store enchanted items, items made of magic conducting or storing materials are fine as long as they have no inherent charge. Finally there's a limit on how many pockets can be built into an item or garment, the magic from the pockets can interfere with each other if too many are in close proximity.

I have four sets of studs on my baldric with all four holding items:

The first holds my backup sword, well it's not really meant as a backup but I haven't had time to properly train with it. It's a standard Ordon sword with Aetherium veins woven into the blade. Aetherium is the metal used by the Old Gods to forge many of their treasures and weapons, until recently no one has been able to replicate the smelting or forging process and even now the best anyone can do is add veins into an object as its forged. I ordered this weapon after I read about the Goddess' chosen Hero being able to channel Magic through the blade of the sword the Goddess gifted him in a devastating attack. I and several others can perform a similar attack but is too weak to practically use, I gambled that the Hero's sword would have been made of Aetherium so placed an order with the Master of the Skyforge.

The second pocket holds my old armour, an outer layer of stiff leather with six in one chain mail between that and an inner padded layer, the outer layer is a very dark green with a white head of an Ordon goat on it, it protects the torso with two half skirts that drape over the thighs but don't impede movement. Shortly before the Jarl named me a Bann I added a full shirt of chainmail that I wore underneath, a leather covered steel pauldron and leather covered steel bracers.

The third stud holds my bow, nothing too special about it other than it being a steel reinforced composite bow.

The last holds my quiver, a hip quiver with a rain cover holding thirty arrows.

I reclaim three items, donning each appropriately, sword on my left hip, quiver on my right and my bow on my back, I leave my armour off for now but I'm ready in case I need it later.

Once everything was in ready, I opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

The hallway was about the length of the Kakariko barracks, though with a gentle curve to it, to my right was a set of stairs that doubled back on itself, there were two doors in front of me and one to my left, further along was a large open room with long tables and benches that curled around an inside wall that had a noticeboard and a single door.

I spot someone at the end, struggling to lift a barrel, I head over thinking I could ask directions, as I get closer I see just how skinny the guy is, "need a hand?"

The guy jumps a foot in the air and spins round, his shock fades as he sees me, _"p-pardon?"_

I frown at the language he was speaking, Old Hylise, not exactly forgotten but rare compared to the trade tongue, I switch languages, "I asked if you needed help?"

He nodded bashfully, "well, Henya asked me to move these barrels to the kitchen, but they're too heavy for me to lift," he said.

I gave him a look over; yeah lifting those would probably end badly for him, "why not tip them on their sides and roll them? They are barrels."

He brightened up, "I can't believe I didn't think of that! Hey, thanks."

I wave him to one of the barrels, "no problem, here you get one and I'll get the other."

"You don't have to," he protested as I tipped one of the barrels.

"It'll be faster if the two of us do it," I pointed out as I lowered the second onto its side.

"Ok," he agreed, getting behind a barrel.

"You know where to go," I said, waiting for him to move.

He nodded and started off, rolling the barrel along the wall then turning right into the large room, I followed behind him, turning the barrel took a bit more effort than I expected so by the time I'd got the barrel into place a small but formidable woman was giving the guy a hard look.

"So couldn't manage on your own, hmm Fledge?" the woman asked pointedly, making Fledge's shoulders droop, "guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"You gave him a task that he knew could have seriously injured him, but he went ahead anyway," I barked out harshly, making both look at me in surprise, "Where I come from a strong spirit is valued above a strong body. What right have you to berate him for doing the job you asked of him?"

Fledge gave me a grateful smile as the woman looked down shamefully, "I apologise Fledge, it was wrong of me. Thank you."

The woman handed Fledge something as I righted my barrel next to Fledge's, I walked back to the door and waited for Fledge, who hurried over a moment later.

"Thanks for that," Fledge said as we turned the corner, stopping at the noticeboard, "not many people would have stuck up for me like that."

"Pride gets you killed," I told him, "don't be afraid to reach out if you're in trouble, only a fool doesn't ask for help when he's outmatched."

"I guess," Fledge shrugged, "but personal strength is important round here."

"Nothing wrong with being able to take care o' yourself," I said, "but there's a difference between that and being stubborn or proud."

Fledge nodded thoughtfully, then pulled something out of his pocket, "oh hey, Henya paid me for the job, so here you go," he held out a red Rupee.

"You're the one she asked to do it," I pointed out, "it's your pay."

"But I was paid based on the work done," he argued, "you did half the work, hence earning half the pay, it'd be dishonest if I accepted pay for work I didn't do."

"You have a point," I admitted accepting the gem, "red is equal to twenty greens, right?"

"Yep, don't spend it all in one place," Fledge joked as I took the gem.

"Thanks, guess I'll see you around," I said, "oh, where's the exit?"

"New here?" he smiled at my nod, "right there, best be back before dark, the instructors lock the lower door at dusk."

"Thanks, the names Colyer, by the way," I said, heading towards the double doors.

"Don't mention it, I'm Fledge in case you didn't hear," he replied, "see you around."

I wave to him and head to the door, opening it I find a young woman waiting on the other side.

I step back to one side of the door but hold the door open for her.

"Finally!" she exclaimed exasperatedly as she walked in, "someone with a little chivalry."

I couldn't help laugh, making her glare at me, "if you're looking for chivalry try a Ser or Teryn, I'm just a Bann."

The redhead cocked her head and crossed her arms, "I don't understand."

"Ser is the title of a knight," I explained, "Teryn is interchangeable with Lord and Bann is the lowest official title, reserved for commoners or Foreigners who perform a service to the Jarl."

She nodded her head in understanding, "don't expect chivalry or honour from a Bann, got it."

"I wouldn't say that," I argue, "only men and women of certain integrity are named a Bann, Honour is pretty much a requirement."

"Fair enough," she said, "I haven't seen you around before, I'm Karane," she held out her hand.

"Colyer, I just got here," I grasped her hand below the wrist, surprising her but she mimicked the movement, shaking my hand.

"Need a tour?" she asked as we each let go.

"Just looking round right now," I shrug, "I'll meet up with the Instructors after I get my bearings," silently thanking Shor I took the time to check the names on the noticeboard.

"Ok, I'm usually around the classroom or library if you have any questions," Karane offered.

"Might take you up on that later," I said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she calls as I step through the door.

* * *

It doesn't click until I'm on the stairs leading to the next island, where I see clouds UNDER the islands.

"I'm in Skyloft," I say softly, awe flooding my senses as I gaze over the fabled Land of the Goddess' Chosen.

What catches my eye is the massive statue above the building I just left, I recognise it from the few texts documenting the old kingdom before the War, the Statue of the Goddess, once the centrepiece of the Temple of Hylia West of Faron.

Tearing my eyes from the marble monument, I look out over the islands: in front of me is a large purple tent, possibly a bazaar or circus, beyond that and to my right is a plaza with a tower that reminds me of the Dawnstar lighthouse, on the left behind the tent are several small hills that look like they have windows and doors in them, further to my left was a lake with a small island above it that had a waterfall cascading down from it.

Almost automatically I start walking again, my gaze rarely straying ahead of me as I drink in as much detail as I can of this place.

* * *

I still can't believe I'm actually here, this place… this place is almost unreal.

The whole floating island thing is mind boggling enough, but the very air here seems… divine, every breath makes me feel good to be alive.

But at the same time, something was distracting me… I could feel something on the edge of my senses, calling out to me, it seemed to fade then rush back.

This was in fact the reason I was sitting on a bench beside the lake, as I'd walked over the bridge to the island I'd collapsed. The presence had become so strong for a moment it felt like my senses had been hijacked, I went from standing on a bridge to diving towards the clouds at high speed in the blink of an eye…

Then I was back on the bridge, lying in a heap.

Right now I'm trying to block it out, or at least learn to ignore so I don't have a repeat of what happened, the sounds of the lake are actually helping with that, after a few minutes I start rummaging around in my pack, my hands quickly finding what I was looking for and drew out the old ocarina.

The clay instrument was small, more fitting a child or teen's hands than a man's. For a moment I run my hands over it, remembering the way I used to play to pass time.

I haven't played since Helgen, I've often felt the desire but I've never brought myself to act, even now I can still feel the rain sweeping over my shoulders as I play in accompaniment to the priests chanting the rites to the pyre , a pyre empty after Volvagia's attack.

My hands settle into familiar positions, cradling the instrument, perhaps just this once.

Raising the mouth piece to my lips, I take a breath and start to play, playing not from memory, but from the soul…

* * *

"Um... Hello?"

I jerked out of my trance, one hand reaching for my sword, when I remembered where I was, I look to my right and find a pretty teen girl with brown hair standing a few feet away, "Hello?"

"Erm… sorry, but it's getting pretty late," the girl said shyly, "well, you seemed pretty out of it."

I shrugged, "I haven't played in two years, but before then I had a habit of playing from the soul and forgetting the world around me."

"Why haven't you played? That song was beautiful," she asked curiously.

My gaze drops to the floor…

_A roar from the North, I look round to see fire erupt from the mountain, a winged shape rides the blaze, black against the glow…_

"Hello?"

_A wind like a hurricane thunders down the mountainside, sweeping man and Goron off their feet…_

"Hello?!"

_Falk is chanting a prayer beside me, I hear a noise on the wind and dive to the right. Searing heat fills the space behind me, I ignore Falk's strangled cry as I rise, nocking an arrow, I'm thrown down as something hits me, gouging into my right side and dragging me off the tower…_

"Are you alright?"

I open my eyes to find the girl kneeling in front of me, my breathing is heavy and I'm clutching the right side of my ribcage.

"Sorry," I say quietly, "some things are burned into your mind; it's so vivid you feel like you're living the memory. I haven't played because the last time was after a funeral for hundreds."

"Goddess!" she gasped, "What happened?"

_As I fall the dragon looks at me, eyes bright with malice and a mane of fire trailing after it…_

"Dragonfire rained from the skies," I say grimly, "and a city burned to ash."

She gasps again as I shake my head.

"Enough of that," I say, "is there anything else you wanted? Or did you just stop to talk to the busker?"

The girl giggled, "well, you did seem to be enjoying yourself but you were here when I went down to the plaza before midday, it's late afternoon."

I looked up, thinking the sun had to still be high, it was actually halfway to the horizon, I rub my neck sheepishly while looking down to hide my blush, "ok, I lost track of time," I admitted.

She giggled again, "but, I thought I should also point out that your audience will soon be missed."

"Audience?" she just pointed behind me, I got up and slowly turned around, I tripped over my own feet at what I saw.

At least twenty Loftwings were perched on the small hill behind me, the building to my left, the bridge over the river and one particularly strong looking bird with twilight blue feathers had been sitting just to my left, within arm's reach. My gaze was drawn to one pair in particular, one a bright crimson with its partner a light blue, that looked suspiciously like they'd been snuggling.

I took another look at the odd scene then burst into laughter, the girl and Loftwings looked at me oddly.

Once I calmed down I straightened up, "I'm sorry… but in Ordon we're told a story as kids of a piper that could play so beautifully they could charm the birds from the trees. I had no idea there was actually a grain of truth to it."

The girl giggled and the Loftwings looked amused at how this must look to someone told that story.

The girl then turned to the Loftwings, "alright everyone, show's over. Your master's will be coming out soon and they'll be looking for you," the Loftwings huffed and cawed in annoyance.

"Go on, there'll be no more today," I added, it was then I learned Loftwings can pull off puppy eyes, "Maybe I'll be here tomorrow, Go!"

The Loftwings cawed disappointedly but spread their wings and took off, most heading away from the city, except the snugglers who headed for the building I woke up in and a black one with a strange helmet with a man in a blue tunic on its back.

"Bugger, am I in trouble, Sir," I asked loudly, figuring this was one of the Knights.

The man laughed, "of course not, I saw the Loftwings gathered below and headed down to investigate, I realised there was nothing untoward going on but Anju here wouldn't take off," he stroked the bird's neck fondly, "can't blame her though, that was an amazing performance."

"Thanks," I say, feeling my cheeks burn a little, "been playing since I was eight," I looked at my ocarina, turning it over in my hands, "been playing this since then too, bit too small these days."

"Speak to Gondo," the knight suggested, "he runs the Scrap Shop in the bazaar, don't let the name fool you, he can work wonders at his forge."

"I might just do that," I think aloud, "thanks for the tip!"

"Good day to you both, Hyah!" he nudged his heels into his Loftwing's sides and the bird rose swiftly into the air.

I watched the knight fly off then turned back to pick up my bow when I spotted the twilight blue Loftwing, standing next to the bench, watching me, "now why aren't you heading off?"

"I thought he was your Loftwing?" the girl said in surprise.

"Wait, me?" I asked incredulously, looking first at her, then the large bird, "but I'm not a Topsider! Only Topsiders are partnered to Guardians!"

"I thought you were from Bluehaven?" the girl asked curiously, "or Lanstrad, where are you from?"

"Ordon," I said, reaching out and laying my hand on the bird's bill, "below the clouds."

"But there's nothing down there," the girl protested, "it was all destroyed."

"No," I disagreed, "the enemy couldn't destroy everything, but it took centuries for the land to recover after the kingdom fell. Course the Reach got off lightly as the kingdom was in the enemy's path," I walk over to a diving platform and look down, nothing but fluffy white clouds, realisation hits me like a kick from a mare, "I'm not going home, am I?"

The Loftwing nudges my arm comfortingly; I turn around to see the girl sending me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I never asked your name?"

"I'm Orielle," she said.

"Colyer," I reply, holding out my hand and shaking hers.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Orielle asked, looking at the Loftwing.

The bird perked up as it hit me, _MY_ Loftwing, I look at him, noting the expectation in his intelligent eyes, "I don't know," I reply honestly, "I don't know him yet, don't know what's right for him, erm… he _is_ a he, right?"

The Loftwing gave me an annoyed look as Orielle giggled, "Hey, we use land animals as mounts on the surface, the male's genitals are external, birds have an internal set up, much neater but harder for the uneducated like me to guess," I defended.

"He has a point," Orielle said, prompting a huff from the Loftwing, she then turned to me, "yes, it's a he, you should try a short flight to help the bond develop."

"Bond?" then it clicked, "it was you diving that made me fall over earlier," I said accusingly to the bird, which looked away sheepishly with the feathers on its cheeks fluffing up in an avian approximation of a blush.

"What do I do, climb on his back?" I asked Orielle.

"You would if you were ten like the rest of us when we first get our Loftwings," Orielle said, "but I suppose diving off the platforms and whistling would work."

"I'm pretty heavy," I cautioned, looking over my Loftwing, he looked strong, but what did I know, "and I normally wear armour…"

"You're not wearing it now," Orielle pointed out.

I look at the bird, then up to the Heavens, "why do I feel I'm going to regret this," I muttered, "ok, get in the air," the bird cawed and soared into the sky.

I step onto the platform and peer over the edge, in the words of the Great Philosopher Bugs, 'watch that first step doc, it's a lulu.'

"Kyne, Queen of the Skies, carry my soul to Sovngarde should I fall," I whisper quietly as I step back for a run up.

I took a deep breath, then sprinted for the edge, it seemed to take forever to get there, then I was sky diving.

For a few moments I savoured the thrill of the dive, then felt a familiar tugging on my senses, I put the first and second fingers on both hands to my lips and let out a two tone whistle.

For the briefest moments I'm afraid the Loftwing won't come, then with a cry I'm swept up by a large feathery mass.

Instantly I grasp hold on either side of the neck, gripping his sides with my knees just behind the wings and hooking my ankles around the hips.

The Loftwing turned its head to look at me and in that moment I registered what felt like a gentle knocking in my mind, for the first time I opened my mind to the presence.

Emotions, feelings and thoughts not my own flooded into my mind, my instincts screamed at me to clamp down on the intrusion but I resisted, instead I reached out, as though to shake a hand.

The effect was instant as I grasped the presence and it grasped me, the alien thoughts and feelings drowned nearly everything out at first, then they receded, settling like a blanket over the edges of my mind.

That was when the excitement set in, I started thinking of the possibilities.

"Come on lad, let's see what we can do!"

An answering caw was all I got before he rolled into a dive and aimed his beak under the waterfall.

* * *

Orielle was waiting for me at the plaza, beside her was a knight wearing a yellow tunic and hat.

"Goddess, that was amazing," Orielle called out excitedly as I landed.

"Impressive," the knight agreed, "only person I've seen as natural in the air is Link."

"Is that good?" I ask, trying not to react to the name.

"That's good," the knight confirmed.

"Good?" Orielle asked incredulously, "He's amazing, a born flier, which is saying something in Skyloft, he can fly in any weather, do stunts that make Groose green with envy, and he just does it, barely any practice, it just comes naturally to him."

I gave the knight a look as I watched Orielle gush about Link, the knight just winked mischievously.

"Anything else? Simply being a good flier, a knight, does not make," I pointed out.

"Well, he's about my height, fairly athletic," the knight said neutrally, "he's quiet though, maybe too quiet."

"Strong but silent?" I asked.

"Definitely," Orielle agreed.

"Smart?"

"Smart enough to get out of trouble."

"Most times," Orielle muttered absentmindedly.

"Good looking?" I was watching Orielle now.

"Gorgeous," she said, eyes slightly glazed.

"And he's got a fan club," the knight added.

"Who?" Orieille demanded, than went wide eyed as the knight nodded at her, I could see the gears in her mind grind to a halt as she processed her answers, "Pipit!"

The now named knight smiled, "they're both crushing on each other but are too shy to say anything."

"Girls are supposed to be asked, not doing the asking," Orielle grumbled.

I smiled knowingly, while I'd never crushed on anyone this hard, I'd seen enough cart wrecks from others this bad, "Guys minds don't work properly when it comes to girls we like, we'll either make idiots of ourselves to impress our crush, stall because we have no idea how to approach said crush and don't want to risk ruining our chances or are utterly clueless. One way or another, we always need a little help."

Orielle looked thoughtfully towards the building I woke up in.

A piercing scream had us all searching the sky, I say it first.

A small pink blur falling, chased by a winged worm with a tooth lined maw and great curved pincers as long as greatswords.

"Get Help!" I shouted and ran for the edge of the platform before they could reply, seconds later I was whistling as loud as I could.

* * *

My Loftwing was fast, quickly I was close enough to see the pink blur properly, a girl with golden blonde hair in a bright pink dress, but at this range I could appreciate the sheer size of the monster, and the chitinous armour lining it's body.

I briefly spared a thought to angle my bird down while combing the body for weaknesses; every armour has a chink in it.

A flash in my mind brought my eyes to the tail, a mass of flesh acting like a rudder, the surface pulsing in time with the monster's heartbeat.

I unslung my bow and nocked an arrow, I took careful aim as I drew the string, knowing I only had one shot.

I held my breath, drew back the string a mite more, then released.

The arrow flew true, spiralling through the air to land inches aft of the last plate of chitin. The beast roared in pain, its body coiling instinctively, disrupting its flight path and forcing it to correct, allowing me to dive past unhindered.

The wind was whistling in my ears, my eyes stung but I refused to close them, focused singularly on the small figure growing larger, the cloud barrier was close now, I could feel my Loftwing's fear bleeding into my mind, I put on an extra burst of speed, I… we had to make it.

I almost lost hope when we drew level, I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight to me. Instantly my Loftwing pulled up, crushing us both into its back, the girl screamed in my arms, but I held on.

As we levelled out, I looked up, swearing loudly at what I saw.

Half the knights were hitting the thing wherever they could, they rest were playing catch with for the ones knocked off their birds by the worm.

I angled my bird into a spiralling climb, gaining height but keeping a respectable distance from the melee, only stopping when I neared the level of the fight.

The girl relaxed as she realised she wasn't falling, or being crushed, she looked around wildly then looked up at me.

"Swing your legs on either side of his neck and hold on," I warned her, she looked afraid but did as I said.

As she settled, Pipit approached, "Well done on rescuing her, if only we could kill the damn thing."

"The tail's the weak spot," I shouted to him," the fleshy tip, I put an arrow into it to disrupt it's flying, that's how I got past."

"Thanks, we'll deal with it, get Zelda back to the Academy," Pipit replied, "It's the two floored building near the bazaar and below the statue."

I nodded and Pipit flew back into the fight, I kept circling until the monster roared in agony and tried to escape, I then put my Loftwing into a steep climb, only looking back after a sickly roar to see the worm falling towards the surface, breaking apart.

As we climbed I noticed the air getting colder, a definite dry nip that heralded snow in Ordon, I circled the building before a man in white robes walked out onto the upper platform with Orielle, I brought my bird down gently fifteen feet from them, climbing off then helping the still shaking girl off.

"Zelda?" the man carefully held the girl and looked her over for injury, then turned to me, "Thank you for saving my student."

I shrugged, "just doing what anyone would have done, pretty sure a couple of knights tried to follow me down, I was in the right place at the right time. What was that thing?"

"Skytail," he gestured to a spherical cloudbank, "they live in the Thunderhead, normally they stay there."

I stared at the cloud bank, something was very wrong.

"Please, come inside and rest," the man offered.

A rush of wings interrupted my response, looking up I could feel the familiar pull of duty, "later, they need it more."

The man took one look at the approaching knights and immediately understood, "our door is open," he then turned and led his student inside.

I looked at my Loftwing, "find shelter, it's going to get very cold, Fast!" the bird didn't need telling twice.

I then turned to the approaching knights, some Loftwings were doubled or even tripled up, I started looking over the wounded as they landed, making a quick tally of wounded, unseated and healthy, fortunately there were no dead but some looked like they weren't far off.

I directed the healthy and few uninjured unseated knights to carry the wounded inside, by the time Pipit landed, the remaining knights could sort themselves out.

"Damn that was rough," Pipit cursed, watching his comrades limp inside.

"At least no one's dead," I pointed out.

"True," he agreed, "but some of us still have to patrol the town."

"After a fight like that?" I asked, "That's rough, need a hand?"

"You've done enough today," Pipit replied.

"And there aren't many in as good a shape as me," I pointed out, "with the weather going cold…"

"OK," he agreed, "but what about you?"

I brought my armour out of its storage space and put it on, pulling the hood and mask up.

"But… How?" Pipit spluttered.

"Magic, literally," I said, "I'll explain as we walk."

Pipit nodded and led the way, I fell in beside him as the first storm clouds loomed over Skyloft.


End file.
